


Blame It On The Stars

by O_ToJoy



Series: Starchild [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Keith (Voltron), Keith is their adoptive alien baby, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/pseuds/O_ToJoy
Summary: Mentre Shiro è in missione su Marte, Adam si ritrova per la prima volta a prendersi cura del loro piccolo Keith completamente da solo.[Questa storia ha partecipato al contest "Livin Mars" a cura di Fanwriter.it]





	Blame It On The Stars

  
“È nostro…” Ogni volta che provava una forte emozione, Shiro la esprimeva in modo quieto. Lo fece anche quella volta, sebbene stesse parlando di un evento che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la vita di entrambi. “Adam, Keith è nostro.”   
La mente di Adam elaborò velocemente alcuni dati a riguardo.   
Keith: prima forma di vita aliena scoperta dal genere umano. La Garrison non gli aveva ancora dato un nome ufficiale, ma Holt se ne era uscito con un nomignolo idiota -  _kitty-kat_ \- e Shiro non aveva potuto fare a meno di correre ai ripari.   
Caratteristiche particolari: non averne alcuna. Se non fosse precipitato sopra le loro teste all’interno di una navicella dalle origini sconosciute, avrebbero potuto spacciare Keith per un neonato come tanti altri. Peccato che nel momento in cui li avevano beccati, Holt non aveva potuto fare a meno di cantare.   
Circostanze del ritrovamento: camping. Erano partiti con l’intenzione di vedere qualche stella cadente e l’unica cosa ad essere caduta era stato un mezzo di trasporto alieno. E di chi era stata l’idea di quell’uscita fuori porta? Di Holt!   
“Adam, mi stai ascoltando?”   
“Eh?”   
Shiro se ne stava lì a dargli quella notizia come se fosse la persona più felice del mondo. “Keith è nostro,” ripeté con emozione. “Iverson e Sam concordano sul fatto che debba crescere all’interno della Garrison, con qualcuno che sa tutta la verità. È per la sua sicurezza.”  
Adam non sapeva quando la sua vita era divenuta un film fantascientifico sui misteri dell’Area-51, ma era certo che l’unico da biasimare fosse Holt.   
“Adam, hai capito quello che sto dicendo?” Domandò Shiro perplesso. “Il Consiglio degli Ufficiali ci permetterà di crescere Keith. Sì, è una missione e dovremmo viverla come tale ma… Sarà un po’ come essere una famiglia.”  
“Ah…” Fu l’unico commento che Adam fu in grado di fare.   
  
  
  
  
_-Qualche mese dopo… -_   
  
  
  
_”Marte chiama Terra! Drin, drin… Marte chiama Terra! Rispondete!”_  
Svegliarsi alle prime luci dell’alba con la voce allegra di Matthew Holt che gli urlava nelle orecchie non era esattamente il modo in cui Adam Wright avrebbe voluto cominciare la sua giornata.   
_”Marte chiama Terra! Drin, drin…”_  
Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, Adam prese un respiro profondo e si costrinse e sollevare le palpebre. Dallo schermo del tablet, la faccia caricaturale di Holt gli sorrideva, rimbalzando da un lato all’altro dello schermo. Era davvero un pessimo inizio di giornata.   
Adam allungò il braccio destro, stando attento a non svegliare il bambino accoccolato contro il suo petto. Sbloccò lo schermo del tablet, la faccia di Holt sparì e al suo posto comparve il viso sorridente di Shiro. “Ehi…”   
Suo malgrado, Adam sentì gli angoli della sua bocca sollevarsi. “Buongiorno…” La ricezione era migliore rispetto ai giorni precedenti. “Sei arrivato?”   
Shiro annuì. “All’incirca dieci ore fa.”  
Adam notò che aveva sostituito la tuta da pilota con una t-shirt bianca. “Che aria si respira su Marte?”  
“Artificiale.”  
“Divertente, Takashi.”   
Shiro appoggiò il viso al pugno chiuso. “Va tutto bene?”  
_Ah, non saprei._ Avrebbe voluto dire Adam.  _Non riesco a dormire per più di tre ore di seguito da una settimana. Non metto piede fuori da questo appartamento da tre giorni perché sono un relitto umano e non so ancora quando tornerai. Sempre ammesso che sarò ancora vivo per allora…_  
Decise di tenere il sarcasmo per sé: non sarebbe servito a riportare Shiro a casa prima del tempo e a porre fine a quella  _guerra_ .   
“Sì, Takashi,” rispose con una smorfia stanca che sarebbe dovuta essere un sorriso. “È tutto sotto controllo.”  
La verità: le cose gli erano completamente sfuggite di mano nel momento in cui Shiro aveva preso il volo per Marte e il piccolo mostro si era svegliato senza trovarlo.   
L’espressione sospettosa di Shiro gli fece capire che non era stato molto convincente. “Stavi dormendo abbracciato a una mia maglietta?” Domandò il pilota, perplesso.   
Adam abbassò lo sguardo: la maglietta in questione era bianca e nemmeno fresca di bucato, ma era proprio per quello che aveva funzionato.   
“Aspetta…” Adam sistemò il tablet contro il cuscino in modo che l’altro potesse avere un’immagine integrale dello stato in cui versava. Non stava abbracciando la maglietta con sopra scritto  _NASA_ di Shiro, ma il bambino attorno a cui l’aveva avvolta.   
Ad Adam fece quasi male vedere il modo in cui gli occhi grigi del compagno s’illuminarono. Non aveva mai guardato lui così.   
“Che sta facendo?” Domandò Shiro.   
“Sta dormendo,” rispose Adam. “E parla a bassa voce. Non credo riuscirei a sopravvivere a un’altra crisi di pianto.”  
Shiro aggrottò la fronte. “Hai appena detto che è tutto controllo.”  
Adam si morse la lingua e si diede dell’idiota.   
“Piange spesso?” Domandò il pilota preoccupato.   
_Che cosa ti aspettavi?_ Adam non lo chiese.  _Ha sempre vissuto in simbiosi con te._  
“Ce la faccio, Takashi,” si limitò a dire.   
“Ho chiesto a Matt di darti una mano se-”  
“E sicuramente ce la faccio senza Holt.”   
Shiro sospirò, poi accennò un sorriso. “Lo hai fatto dormire con la mia maglietta…”  
“La tua maglietta  _sporca_ ,” sottolineò con una smorfia disgustata. “La tua  _puzza_ lo fa sentire al sicuro. Provo pietà per la persona che s'innamorerà di lui.”  
Shiro rise. “Un’altra settimana,” promise. “Massimo dieci giorni e tornerò a casa.”  
Adam sospirò stancamente. “Non sei in un altro stato, Takashi. Sei su di un altro pianeta.”  
“Sì, ma con la tecnologia copiata dalla navicella di Keith, molte cose sono più facili adesso.” Shiro sorrideva, ottimista.   
Adam non era completamente d’accordo ma, ancora una volta, decise di tenere quei pensieri negativi per sé. Udì una voce fuori campo - probabilmente quella del signor Holt - chiamare il nome del suo compagno con insistenza.   
Shiro si voltò verso destra. “Arrivo subito!”  
Adam sentì una morsa allo stomaco. Ingoiò a vuoto e la ignorò. “Devi andare?”   
“Sì,” rispose Shiro dispiaciuto. “Mi dispiace.”  
“Sei in missione. Non devi scusarti.” Adam era un pilota come il suo compagno e sapeva come funzionavano le cose durante una missione nello spazio. Non capitava spesso di venir assegnati a missioni diverse ma rimanere separati per un certo periodo di tempo faceva parte della vita che si erano scelti.   
Keith era  _capitato_ . Quando Adam aveva dato il suo primo bacio al cadetto prodigio della Galaxy Garrison, non aveva immaginato che si sarebbe ritrovato in una situazione del genere.  
_Il bambino era capitato_ . Sembrava una barzelletta ma non faceva affatto ridere.   
“Chiamerò ogni volta che posso.” Shiro rinnovò la promessa che aveva fatto prima di partire.   
Adam si sforzò di sorridergli. “Aspetterò…”  _Però non farmi attendere troppo._  
“Mi mancate…” Fu l’ultima cosa che Shiro disse, poi sollevò la mano in segno di saluto.   
Suo malgrado, Adam sorrise e ricambiò il gesto. La comunicazione con Marte s’interruppe e l’immagine di Shiro venne sostituita da una vecchia foto di loro all’ultimo anno di addestramento, la stessa che il suo compagno aveva voluto incorniciare quando erano andati a vivere insieme.   
Keith si mosse contro di lui e si stiracchiò.   
Adam chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo e abbassò lo sguardo. Con le palpebre ancora abbassate, Keith muoveva le piccole labbra alla ricerca del ciuccio. Stando attento a non far cadere la maglietta di Shiro, Adam stese il bambino contro il suo braccio e cercò il ciuccio tra le lenzuola in disordine.   
Quando lo trovò, il faccino di Keith era già divenuto rosso per la frustrazione ma Adam fu veloce ed evitò la crisi di pianto. Con il ciuccio stretto tra le labbra, i piccoli lineamenti di Keith si rilassarono e, sotto gli occhi increduli di Adam, si riaddormentò serenamente.   
Il pilota trattenne il respiro per un lungo istante: Keith poteva svegliarsi per molto meno.   
Si spostò verso il lato opposto del letto - quello di Shiro -  _molto_ lentamente, imprecando tra i denti ad ogni minimo rumore provocato dai suoi movimenti. Riuscì ad arrivare davanti alla culla senza incidenti. Non gli restava che depositare la  _piccola bomba_ e sperare che non  _esplodesse_ .   
_Il tempo di farmi una doccia_ , ripeté dentro di sé.  _Solo il tempo di farmi una doccia_ .   
La testolina di Keith toccò il cuscino e non successe assolutamente  _nulla_ .   
Le labbra di Adam s’incurvarono in un sorriso delirante. Alzò entrambi i pugni al cielo in un gesto di vittoria. Se non fosse stato controproducente, si sarebbe messo a urlare per l’euforia: era la prima volta in una settimana che aveva di nuovo entrambe le braccia libere ed era una sensazione di libertà indescrivibile.   
Prese a retrocedere verso il bagno lentamente, stando attento a non distogliere mai lo sguardo dal bambino addormentato. Adam ne era certo, se si fosse voltato troppo presto la magia sarebbe finita.   
Così facendo, però, non fece caso all’ippopotamo di peluche - che  _casualmente_ era un regalo di Holt - che giaceva sul pavimento a metà strada tra il letto e la porta del bagno.   
La terra gli mancò sotto i piedi e un sonoro tonfo dopo, Adam si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto bianco della camera.   
Riuscì a contare fino a venti prima dell’arrivo del  _colpo fatale_ .   
Keith prese a strillare tanto forte che Adam credette di sentire i vetri delle finestre tremare.   
Il pilota si abbandonò contro il pavimento nella speranza che il colpo alla testa fosse stato abbastanza forte da essere mortale. Tre minuti dopo respirava ancora e Keith continuava a strillare.   
Adam si alzò, chiedendosi a che punto della sua vita le cose avevano preso quella brutta piega.   
_Ah, sì…_ Si rispose mentre prendeva Keith in braccio. Lo strinse al petto e affondò il naso nella maglietta in cui era avvolto. Come un bambino, cercò un po’ di conforto nell’odore della persona amata che lo aveva lasciato solo.   
  
  
  
  
Keith beveva il latte dal biberon con un’espressione che Adam poteva solo definire  _incazzata_ .   
_Mangio perché ho fame_ , diceva.  _Ma non sono d’accordo._  
Adam sospirò, poggiando la nuca contro lo schienale del divano. “Credimi, manca più a me che a te,” disse. “E non guardarmi come se te lo avessi portato via. Prenditela con le stelle. È tutta colpa loro.”  
Lo era per davvero. Se Shiro e Keith facevano parte della sua vita, le stelle erano quelle da biasimare. Quelle e Holt. In ogni evento che aveva messo a soqquadro la vita di Adam, Matthew Holt aveva avuto un ruolo.   
Per dirne una: era arrivato in ritardo al loro primo giorno di lezione, spingendolo a sedersi accanto al ragazzino dai brillanti occhi grigi e dal sorriso gentile.   
“Tu di che colore hai gli occhi?” Domandò Adam, reclinando la testa di lato. Sembravano viola ma era troppo presto per esserne certi. “Sono grandi. Punta sugli sguardi, perché ho la netta sensazione che otterrai pochi risultanti col tuo  _amorevole_ sorriso.”  
Non era sua abitudine parlare con una creatura che non poteva comprenderlo - quando credeva che nessuno lo sentisse, Shiro lo faceva in giapponese - ma restare una settimana da solo con un bambino di pochi mesi avrebbe reso pazzo chiunque.   
“Takashi ha un bel sorriso. Ha dei begli occhi,” aggiunse. “È facile innamorarsi di lui. Non è facile restarci insieme, ma è impossibile farne a meno.”  
La porta dell’appartamento si aprì e la voce allegra di Matthew Holt interruppe quel raro momento di tranquillità. “Ciao!”  
Adam storse la bocca in una smorfia. “Poi ti ricordi chi è il suo migliore amico e ti chiedi che cosa  _diavolo_ ti trattiene ancora qui,” sibilò.   
“Dov’è la mia  _stellina_ ?” Cinguettò Holt attraversando la cucina saltellando.   
Adam non si disturbò a guardarlo in faccia, posò il biberon quasi vuoto sul basso tavolino di fronte al divano e afferrò Keith sotto le braccia per sollevarlo sopra la testa. Holt lo liberò prontamente dal suo peso.   
“Ciao  _stellina_ !”   
Adam chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte: se c’era una cosa peggiore del pianto di Keith, era la voce di Holt.   
“Ma che cos’hai addoss… Oh…”   
Il pilota avvertì una nota disgustata nella voce dell’altro. “Nessun commento,” lo avvertì fissando il vuoto di fronte a sé.   
“Adam, la maglietta in cui lo hai avvolto puzza!” Esclamò Holt scandalizzato.   
Adam chiuse gli occhi per un istante, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Non gli fece piacere vedere che Keith sembrava più a suo agio tra le braccia del nerd che con lui. “È la  _puzza_ del ragazzo d’oro della Garrison,” replicò.” Venduta ai maniaci giusti, quella maglietta potrebbe far quadrare i bilanci della Garrison per anni!”   
Con aria sospettosa, Matt si avvicinò e annusò l’aria intorno a lui. “Puzzi anche tu!”   
Se Adam avesse potuto fulminarlo con lo sguardo… Non avrebbe potuto farlo perché stava tenendo in braccio suo figlio. La sua era davvero un’esistenza frustrante.   
“Coraggio, vatti a fare una doccia,” disse Matt, afferrando il biberon vuoto con la mano libera. “Rasati. Diventa una persona presentabile.”  
“Perché?” Adam stava perdendo anche la voglia di vivere, figurarsi darsi una tirata a lucido.   
“Morrison ha l’influenza,” disse Matt. “Serve qualcuno che assista Iverson con le prove pratiche dei piccoli piloti e-”   
Adam si alzò di scatto. “Mi hanno convocato nell’hangar?” Domandò, animato da nuova vita.   
Matt inarcò le sopracciglia. “Nello stato in cui versi puoi andare solo nel reparto psichiatria dell’ospedale.” Disse. “Iverson sa che hai un’altra missione in assenza di Shiro, ma-”   
“Mi devo preparare… ” Lo interruppe il pilota, sparendo dietro la porta del bagno alla velocità della luce. Si fiondò verso il box di vetro e il rumore familiare dell’acqua contro il piatto doccia fu musica per le sue orecchie.   
Adam lasciò andare un sospiro liberatorio e si sfilò la canotta che aveva addosso da tre o quattro giorni, non ne era più tanto certo.   
“Resto io con la  _stellina_ !” Esclamò Matt dal soggiorno.  
Il pilota annuì, come se l’altro potesse vederlo.   
“Resteremo tutto il giorno insieme mentre quel noioso di Adam lavora! Ci divertiremo tantissimo!” Aggiunse il giovane Holt.   
Adam sentì un brivido freddo correre lungo la schiena. Scosse la testa: Keith stava meglio con Matt che con lui e Shiro si fidava del suo miglior amico. Perché il suo sesto senso gli diceva che…?   
“Maledizione,” sibilò tra i denti, mentre faceva marcia indietro.   
“Già fatto?” Domandò Matt, mentre l’altro correva in camera da letto. Tornò in soggiorno con pannolini, salviette, un completino pulito e un marsupio per neonati. “Cambialo,” ordinò Adam, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni. “Non lascio un bambino alieno con un nerd fuori di testa.”  
Matt spalancò la bocca indignato. Quando parlò, il pilota era tornato a rintanarsi dentro il bagno: “per chi mi hai preso? Non sono uno scienziato pazzo che uccide piccoli alieni nel sonno e li disseziona!”   
Adam si affacciò dalla porta con un sorriso inquietante. “No, saresti capace di molto peggio. Potresti passare tutto il pomeriggio a ripetergli il tuo nome affinché sia la sua prima parola… Non guardarmi così! Progetti di farlo da quando lo abbiamo trovato!”  
  
  
  
  
Quando Iverson arrivò, non fu affatto felice di quello che vide.   
“Vedo Holt che va in giro per l’hangar con un marsupio per neonati.”  
Adam non si disturbò a sollevare gli occhi dal tablet. “Sì, l’ho visto anche io.”  
Iverson strinse le labbra e respirò profondamente dal naso. “Perché Holt va in giro per l’hangar conciato così?”  
Adam era troppo stanco per prevedere l’ondata di rabbia che stava per travolgerlo.“Evidentemente deve esserci anche un neonato.”  
“Wright!” Iverson sbatté il pugno sul tavolo tanto forte che tutti i presenti nell’hangar si voltarono a guardarlo. Tranne Matt. No, lui era troppo occupato a perdersi nel suo mondo incantato ripetendo  _stellina_ ogni tre parole altrettanto dementi. Adam, invece, aveva i sensi talmente ovattati che nemmeno sobbalzò. Al contrario, impiegò un lungo istante a sollevare lo sguardo. “Sì, Comandante?”  
“Perché uno dei miei ufficiali del reparto scientifico è in un hangar per piloti a parlare come un idiota a un neonato?” Tuonò Iverson, rosso in viso.  
Adam si voltò per valutare la gravità della scena. Aveva visto Holt assumere atteggiamenti di dubbia intelligenza molte volte, ma doveva ammettere che con quel marsupio rosso contro la giacca arancione raggiungeva livelli d’idiozia completamente inediti.   
“Sembra felice…” Fu l’unica risposta che Adam diede, tanto per chiarire che lui non aveva trascinato Holt in quella storia con la forza. La situazione era diversa: era Adam quello che era stato trascinato… Da Shiro.  
“Lo vedo da me che è felice!” Sbottò Iverson. “Perché diavolo hai portato quel bambino nell’hangar?”  
Adam ci pensò ma non sul serio. “Sono a favore dell’addestramento precoce.” In sua difesa, quello era l’unico posto sulla faccia della Terra - letteralmente - in cui Keith si distraeva abbastanza da non notare l’assenza di Shiro.   
Come uscì vivo da quella conversazione fu un mistero. Probabilmente, Iverson notò che era a un passo dal collasso ed ebbe pietà di lui. Matt, però, non aveva alcuna scusa per essere lì a fare l’idiota.  
“Holt!” Sbraitò il Comandante. “Porta il tuo deretano e quello di Wright fuori da qui! Non voglio neonati nel mio hangar.”  
Matt fu tanto coraggioso - o tanto stupido - da replicare. “Tecnicamente, Keith non è più in età neonatale…”  
“Fuori di qui!”  
_“Sissignore!”_  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Shiro non aveva mai sofferto la nostalgia di casa durante il lavoro. Era un uomo orgoglioso di quello che faceva ed era stato felice per ogni giorno di missione che gli era stato assegnato.   
Per sua fortuna, aveva avuto Adam al suo fianco per la maggior parte del tempo e quando si era trattato di restare separati per causa di forze maggiori, entrambi avevano gestito bene la lontananza.   
Si erano conosciuti sulla strada per divenire piloti ed erano entrambi consapevoli della vita che si erano scelti.   
Keith aveva cambiato tutto.   
Quando lo avevano selezionato per quella missione di routine su Marte, Shiro aveva sentito una stretta alla stomaco. Due settimane, rischi d’incidenti minimi e Adam aveva dichiarato che avrebbe preferito gettarsi sotto un caccia in fase di atterraggio, piuttosto che rischiare che la prima parola di Keith fosse  _Matt_ .   
Tuttavia, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Shiro era partito più per dovere che per passione.   
Seduto nella sala comunicazione della base su Marte, Shiro si girava e rigirava un piccolo oggetto che aveva portato con sé di nascosto: un calzino di Keith.   
C’erano centinaia di fotografie di lui e Adam con la  _stellina_ , come lo chiamava Matt - nel database del loro appartamento. Shiro non ne aveva fatta stampare nemmeno una ed ora se ne pentiva. Forse avere un’immagine di loro con sé lo avrebbe aiutato a gestire meglio la distanza.   
Perso nei suoi pensieri, Shiro non si accorse di Sam Holt che entrava nella stanza. “Ancora sveglio?” Domandò, avvicinandosi al giovane pilota.   
Shiro sollevò lo sguardo. “Oh, Sam…”  
“Che cos’hai lì?” Domandò il signor Holt.   
Shiro mostrò il suo piccolo tesoro con un sorriso e l’altro annuì con espressione comprensiva. “Capisco…”   
“Io mi sento completamente smarrito,” confessò il pilota. “Prima di oggi, non ho mai sentito nostalgia di casa durante una missione. Sono sempre stato così impegnato per tutto il tempo. Ora, invece, non importa dove sono o che cosa faccio, continuo a chiedermi che cosa stanno facendo e se stanno bene.”  
Sam gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. “È normale, ragazzo,” lo rassicurò. “Anche io pensavo che le cose sarebbero state più semplici con Katie e, invece…”  
“Sono preoccupato per Adam,” ammise Shiro. “Non sono certo abbia la situazione sotto controllo.”  
“C’è Matt con lui.”  
“Sam, saremo fortunati se non si ammazzano a vicenda.”  
Il signor Holt rise. “Chiamali,” disse. “Ascolta il consiglio di un veterano: non puoi farti passare quei pensieri, puoi solo accettare che ci sono e ci saranno sempre.”  
Shiro si limitò a sorridere e Sam si voltò per lasciarlo da solo. “Buonanotte, ragazzo.”  
“Buonanotte, Sam,” rispose Shiro. Rimasto solo, portò gli occhi sul display per le comunicazioni video e inserì il codice che Matt gli aveva fornito per contattare la sua famiglia.   
  
  
  
  
Adam aveva ottenuto ben due cose da quell’ottava giornata di delirio: era riuscito a farsi una doccia e Keith era stato stimolato tanto nell'hangar dell’Accademia che quella sera era straordinariamente tranquillo.   
“Se ti piacciono le navicelle, domani ti porto sulla balconata che da sulla pista di decollo,” disse Adam, depositando Keith al centro del letto e stendendosi accanto a lui.   
Al suo ritorno, ci avrebbe pensato Shiro a togliergli quel vizio. Nel frattempo, Adam doveva sopravvivere e il contatto fisico sembrava essere l’unica cosa a convincere Keith a dormire per tutta la notte.   
“Quel genio di  _zio Matt_ ha lavato la nostra maglietta,” disse Adam aggiustando la coperta intorno al corpo del bambino. “Cerca di accontentarti del mio odore per questa notte, va bene?”   
Keith era sereno mentre lo guardava, il ciuccio rosso stretto tra le labbra.   
“L’odore mio e di Takashi si confondono spesso,” aggiunse Adam. “Dovresti conoscere il mio quanto il suo.”  
_”Marte chiama Terra! Drin, drin… Marte chiama Terra! Rispondete!”_ Il tablet appoggiato sul cuscino del pilota in missione cominciò a suonare.   
Adam sospirò. “Va bene,” disse, afferrando l’apparecchio. “Questa volta è il tuo turno, Keith.” Fece partire la comunicazione, tenendo l'apparecchio sollevato sopra il bambino.   
“Ciao, piccoletto!” Esordì la voce allegra di Shiro.   
Nel vedere la sua immagine, Keith sorrise dietro al ciuccio e prese a sgambettare felice. Suo malgrado, anche Adam si fece contagiare da tanta tenerezza.   
“Stai facendo il bravo?” Domandò Shiro. “Adam sta facendo del suo meglio, sii buono con lui, va bene? Io torno presto, promesso.”  
Keith gli rispose con la parodia di una risata e Shiro rise a sua volta. “Adam, sei lì?”  
Come quella mattina, Adam aggiustò il tablet contro il cuscino in modo che l’altro potesse vederli entrambi.   
Shiro sorrise e Adam si dimenticò di tutta la stanchezza di quel giorno. “Grazie per averlo tenuto sveglio, Adam.”   
L’altro abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino: sorrideva ancora allo schermo. “È stata una giornata movimentata. È stanco ma ci metterà un po’ per addormentarsi.”  
“Vuoi una mano?” Domandò Shiro.   
Adam inarcò le sopracciglia. “Da Marte?”   
Shiro rise. “Sì, c’è una cosa che posso fare anche da Marte? Vuoi sentire?”  
Adam scrollò le spalle. “Proviamo…” Tutto si era aspettato, meno che Shiro si mettesse a cantare. Per di più in giapponese.   
La sua voce assumeva una tonalità così dolce in quella lingua. Adam non lo aveva mai notato prima di allora e lo ascoltò con piacere. Mentre Keith si addormentava, pensò che gli sarebbe convenuto imparare quella lingua in vista di una prossima missione.   
In fin dei conti, se Adam Wright poteva tenere testa al miglior pilota di quella generazione e sopravvivere per due settimane con un bambino alieno di pochi mesi, quanto poteva essere difficile per lui imparare il giapponese?


End file.
